


So Hot

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I didn’t even read the articles yet,” Alec mutters as he pushes the door open and steps out of the building into the blinding sunlight. “This class is so...hot.”





	So Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Hot

“I didn’t even read the articles yet,” Alec mutters as he pushes the door open and steps out of the building into the blinding sunlight. “This class is so... _hot_.”

Simon nearly trips over his own feet at the declaration, catching himself on Alec’s arm before he face plants, but Alec isn’t paying him any attention. Because there, just ten feet away from the building’s entrance, is Magnus Bane, dressed in a tight blue shirt and black pants that make him look absolutely sinful. 

Magnus smiles at him, eyes sparkling, and Alec almost drops dead on the spot. Instead of doing such an untimely thing, however, he walks toward him, completely oblivious to Simon’s half hearted reminder that they’re supposed to go study for their lab practical that is happening on Friday. 

“Hi,” he breathes out, his eyes flicking up and down Magnus’ body multiple times before finally settling on his eyes. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, an admiring expression on his own face as his eyes roam for a moment. “Are you hungry?”

Alec smirks, licking his lips as his eyes drop down to Magnus’ own. 

“Starving.”

Their fingers slide together and Magnus grins, lifting his free hand to Alec’s cheek before pressing a brief kiss to his lips. 

“Let’s not waste any time then.”

Alec lets his boyfriend pull him down the walkway without protest, mumbling out another, “ _So hot_ ,” as they go.


End file.
